Gilgamesh the King of Heroes
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: Gilgamesh wanted a real challenge,so he teleported himself to another world via Holy Grail,and was looking for a fight with a certain lighting god.UltraPowerful!Gilgamesh,OOCNES,Gilgamesh x OC !
1. Chapter 1

Gilgamesh was talking with his Master,he just killed the Assassin,and he wasn't happy about it,not by the part of killing,he was already used to it,he was too weak or Gilgamesh is too strong,they discuss a little and he disintegrate himself to the Council Room,you see they are various Pantheons across the universe,each one with his specifics gods,Gilgamesh as the King of The Heroes (and a god himself) traveled across this pantheons,each one has his own council,when he arrives he is surprised to see The Elders,The Ultimate Councilor and the Others Slaves (couldn't figure out a better name to then so f*** it) he thought that he was there because of the Assassin,but it couldn't be ,this was a war and it had Collateral Damage,he was deep in though when the supreme councilor spoke

"Gilgamesh,we called you here because of one thing you did in Other Pantheon' would be your Son",After the councilor spoke this,everybody in the room was surprised,all of the slaves (or warriors WHATEVER) and all of the councilors unaware of this,you see they all thought Him as a Arrogant Bad Guy,but he is different outside the War,it was something like a Dual - Personality thing,he really had a son,and tried to raise him,but after he was born he had to Go back because the 3 War of the Grail was starting and he was called to help really loved the mother of his son Sally Jackson and was worried for his son,he wasn't a Greek god like the others of that Pantheon but he was a half-god,he had the smell of a Greek Half-God,this mean that monsters could find him,this was 5 years ago (On this story the 3 grail war was 5 years before the 4).

"We want you to train him,and if you want to bring his mother too,she would be welcome." he was happy at this,he could bring his son to give him a Childhood and he could bring his Wife."I Accept greatly" he said,all people in this room were Surprised,he accepted so simply,they expected him to yell,try to kill them and after a long time he would accept."But i will need to be retired from this war" "We already took care of this" the council master said "We used the power of the grail to cut bonds with his past master,to create your sons without a war,if he died and left his wife and child alone,he would never forgive himself "Very Well,i Will open a Portal now" as he says this,Gilgamesh is teleported to another world,as soon as his foot touches new-york ground outside of Percy and Sally actual room,he noticed he was using different clothes.

He was using a black suit and a golden tie 'Heh,suits me well' he thought as he entered the building searching for his son and wife,he soon founds them,his son had a large aura of power emanating from him,he had brown hair like his mother and a face that remembered himself his own,he had Red eyes like his own,his mother was still beautiful,she had large brown hair and Blue eyes that could change whit her temper,he never saw this happen thought,they were always happy around each-other,"Its been a long time Sally"

**Sally Jackson POV :**

It was a calm day,I have bought some blue candy and gave them to Percy,he really enjoyed them,he learned very fast,he already walked very well and specked regular English,after i gave him some candy,I heard a voice that i didn't heard since five years,it was calm and he knew very well who it was from "Its Been a long time Sally"after he said I Quickly turned around,it was him,my husband,the man i loved with all my heart and the king of all heroes,Gilgamesh,I ran and Hug him,Percy Looks at us Confused,i was wearing a Black Coat and Boots,"Percy Dear.."I said as i turned and hugged him "..This is Your Father" Percy Wide his eyes,as he turns to Gilgamesh and asks "Daddy ?" Gilgamesh Knees Smiling and said "Yes Son,its good to see you again" i sad as i Hug Him "Sally,dear,i am sorry but i didn't came here just to talk with you too,i am here to bring you and Percy with me,if he continues untrained like this,monsters will be drained to him,and i wouldn't allow me to live if you two died,do you understand why i have to do this ?"

"Yes I do dear,where are we going to train him ?" I asked,i like New York but if we Could raise Percy in a safe place,I already knew what was going to happen if he stayed in New York,monsters were going to start to appear every were,and he would be in live risk situations all the time."We Will go to the Spirit world,don't worry everybody already accepted you there,there is a war happening in the living world in our pantheon,but it isn't anything to worry as i am not going to participate" he said smiling to me,I look at him smiling and say "When we are going ?" "Right now"He said as he grabbed Percy and Mine hand and walks through the portal.'This is a whole new life' i thought.

**A/N :Thank you all for reading this,the largest chapter i ever made,and this is just the prologue,next episode will be 3 times bigger,R&R please.**


	2. NEW CHAPTER ! PLEASE READ

so,i was watching fate/stay night and fate/zero,and i was reading the reviews,what do you guys think,should i make Gilgamesh be an asshole to everybody,but love percy,or just be an Demigod in his Younger Form,what do you think ?

PS:NEED BETA READER


End file.
